Stabilizer bar systems are designed to provide resistance to roll between the suspension and the body of an automobile during differentiated, or side to side, wheel travel. Typically, the stabilizer bar is connected to the body of the vehicle through isolating bushings and the ends of the stabilizer bar are connected to the suspension of the vehicle through various types of articulating end links. These end links require additional components, such as threaded fasteners to secure the ends of the stabilizer bar to the suspension. One efficient type of articulating connection is a ball stud. However, many of the advantages realized by using a ball stud type connection are usually off set by increased system cost, complexity, and packaging limitations.
Therefore, there is a need for a stabilizer bar system having a ball stud type connection to the suspension of an automotive vehicle which provides easy assembly, a reduction in the number of components, and increased packaging options.